One Piece Love Story
by Fox fire 3035
Summary: I'm really shit at summaries but here's my go at it. The Straw Hat Pirate's have stopped at a small Island in the Grand Line in a village called Oak, there they meet two strange brother's.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Eric Lovelio:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Family: Father; Unknown, Mother; Unknown, Brother/Sister; Younger brother Aster Lovelio./p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.O.B:January 5th./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Age: 28 years old./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eyes: Left eye; Pale green. Right eye; dark grey./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hair: Goldish-brown colour, goes past his ears when let down naturally, slicked up with gel./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skin/Facial features: Eric has a tanned skin colour that isn't too dark or too light for him, and he has an almost oval shaped face./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Marks/Scars: A scar running down from his left eyebrow, over his eyelid and reaching the bottom of his chin./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Personality: He is very overprotective of his friends and family and shows very little interest in things other than Tai Kwando./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Likes: His alone time, playing video games, working overtime, and staying in his room all day to sleep in./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dislikes: Flirtatious women, being woken up, men who go after weak defenceless women, and seeing the people he cares about in pain or crying./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aster Lovelio:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Family: Father; Unknown, Mother; Unknown, Brother/Sister; Older brother Eric Lovelio./p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.O.B: June 10th./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Age: 26 years old./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eyes: Sharp narrow eyes that shift between a dark green and a light orange depending on his emotions./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hair: Aster's hair is cut just above his ears, he has naturally blue hair with light purple running through it like flames./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skin/Facial features: A light medium tanned colour, Aster has thin eyebrows, and an oval shaped face./p  
p style="text-align: center;" Marks/Scars: Aster has a deep laceration running from the top of his right shoulder blade down to the lower left side of his back./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Personality: Aster is the youngest of the two brother's and he is also very overprotective of his friend's and family. He is considered the play boy out of the two of them and is thought to be the "Bad Boy" out of them when people see them together. Aster believes that if "You train your mind first then you can train your body." He has a quick temper and will be found mostly with a lollipop in his mouth. He has little to no patience when dealing with somebody who is nagging him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Likes: Spend most of his time in his work shops creating or improving his weapons, lifting weights, training his mind and body./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dislikes: Loud annoying people, being disrupted when working, over affectionate people, and loud obnoxious girls. /p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is Kitsune-san here. I would just like to say that I am sorry for not posting anything besides a description for the main OC's and that it came out with some coding for it as well and that I am planning to post at least some chapter's for this story as I'm in my first year of senoir school and that I want to make sure I get the hang of hadling both senoir school and writing fanfics, so some of these stories will be rushed or they will come out later then would be expected.

I also plan on creating another fanfic after this one but it will be awhile before that happens so I'm hoping that I think of some great OC's for that story I that I can improve on my writing skill I'm also going to post some oneshots later onwhen their finished so those will be posted before this most likely as they are almost finished.

Thank you for reading through this notice and hopefully I have some stories for you to read.


End file.
